Keep Getting Stronger
by Twilightvamp0
Summary: Edward leaves but come back and begs Bella to take him back. the Cullens stalk Bella. She changes herself and finda a new mate in Volturi. Shes the first vampire to have kids. Shes an awesome vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward has been distant since my birthday. Jasper attacked me but I knew it wasn't his fault. He felt all of the others bloodlust.

Edward ignored me the last three days. Today he wasn't at school. When I got home he was there but he had this look I'd never seen.

"Come for a walk with me." he said as I got to him.

He basically dragged me through the woods until we were about five miles away. He turned to me.

"Bella, we're leaving. My family and I. people are starting to notice we're not aging." he said.

"Your just going to leave me here?" I asked.

"You were just a toy to us. You'll forget us in time just as we're already forgetting you." he said and ran.

He. Just. Ran. Away. And. Left. Me. In. The. Woods. I walked home that night. It hurt what they did to me but I wouldn't let anyone see that. When I got home I acted normal for Charlie. When I say normal, I mean like they didn't even matter.

For now I'll lock my pain up. I can only hope to be happy again one day.

**Three Months Later**

I found out that Jake's a werewolf, well a shape shifter. The pack and I got along good and we've become best friends.

Paul warmed up to me and now is like an overprotective brother like the rest of them. Leah is glad to have a girl to talk to who's not an imprint. She likes the way I look at things.

Everyone was happy when I talked to Leah about imprinting since she was a bitch after what happened to her. I told her that she would imprint one day and would regret everything she said when she knows the pull you have to your imprint. She agreed and imprinted on a boy named Aaron two months later.

Even though everything has been good I can't help but fell something big is going to happen soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella P.O.V**

Everything has been going good for a while but I have that feeling again.

I got home from school and made dinner for Charlie. I decided to make him one of his favorites, lasagna. Before I got done Charlie got home.

"Hey Bells, smells good." he said and smelled the air.

"Hey Ch-dad." I said.

"Hey Bells, I need to talk to you." he said as I finished dinner.

"About what?" I asked.

"Your cousin Annie is getting married to her boyfriend Chase. She wants you to come." he said as he ate.

"Where is she having it?" I asked.

I was never really around Annie but when I was she was always hyper. Her saying was "go big or go home."

"She wants to have it in Fairbanks, Alaska and watch the northern lights. I already bought you a ticket, a vacation will do you good." he said.

"Yea, I'll go. When is it?" I asked.

"It's in two months." he said.

We said our goodnights and I went to do my homework. When I got in my room I almost screamed when I saw Edward in my rocking chair. He looked at me. Then he got on his knees and crawled over to me.

"Please Bella, forgive me. I didn't mean anything I said. Please forgive me love." he begged.

"I forgive you but I don't love you anymore. I think you should leave." I said.

He looked at me, nodded, and jumped out the window. Could things get nay creepier? I went to sleep that night hoping that they'll leave me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella P.O.V**

It's been two months and I'm leaving for Alaska today. My hope that the Cullen's would leave me alone didn't work.

They bugged me all the time. At school it was the worse.

**Flashback**

_I was sitting alone at lunch waiting for Angela and Ben when Alice came over and sat down._

"_Hey Bella." she sang._

"_Alice." I greeted._

"_Bella we should go shopping this weekend. Edward can come too. He misses you." she stated._

"_Well, I don't miss him or any of you." I said._

"_I've seen you together. You might as well admit you were wrong to turn him away." she said so smugly I wanted to hit her._

"_Well Alice, your visions can change and until you can see anything set in stone you need to leave me the hell alone." I stated and got to leave._

**End Flashback**

Alice wasn't the only one who tried.

**Flashback**

_I was doing my homework in the library when… Rosalie came in and sat next to me._

"_Hello Bella." she said in her bells voice._

"_Rosalie." I greeted her._

"_Please call me Rose. We should hang out sometime. I hear you got more interested in cars, I could show you mine. We could go after school. The only ones who will be there are you, Edward, and me." she said._

"_I'm not coming because I'm not getting back with Edward ad I'm not spending my day with you guys." I said and got up to leave._

**End Flashback**

Then Carlisle had to go and do something I thought was sick and perverted.

**Flashback**

_I had tripped on a stair at my house so Charlie took me to the hospital. Carlisle just happened to be my doctor. All I did was slit my arm open but Carlisle insisted on fixing it._

"_Hello Bella." he said._

"_Hi Dr. Cullen." I said._

"_Call me Carlisle Bella. You should come by the house later. Esme has missed you so much. So has the rest of the family. Edward has been a mess without you." he said._

"_No thanks. I have to finish my homework and fix Charlie dinner." I said._

"_You should know what Edward and us did without you. Edward sat in his room and sobbed because we left you. Alice sat and sobbed and so did Esme. Jasper had to leave the house for so long because of the emotions that him and Alice almost got a divorce. Emmet missed his sister so much that he forgot about Rosalie. They almost had a divorce. Esme missed you so much she almost went to the Volturi for death. This is what you caused but you can fix it." he said._

"_Dr. Cullen, I'm not going to join your family and I want you to leave me alone." I said and got up._

_He grabbed my arm before I could leave._

"_You cannot just leave the family. You are ours. We have been waiting for someone we liked for a long time. We will not let you go." he said and let my arm go._

**End Flashback**

What kind of person says that someone is theirs and only theirs. Carlisle made it sound like they all wanted to fuck me or something.

I finally finished packing and went to put my stuff in my truck. When I got outside I saw that my tires were slashed. I looked at Charlie's cruiser and saw his tires were slashed too.

I went back inside and called Jake.

_Hello-Jake _

_Hey Jake, I was wondering if I could borrow your truck-Me_

_What's wrong with yours-Jake_

_Someone slashed my tires and Charlie's-Me_

_I'll bring it up-Jake_

He brought the truck up.

"One of the leaches slashed the tires." he stated.

"I figured it was them." I said.

I told the pack how the Cullen's acted.

"Well have a good trip." he said and hugged me.

He ran in the woods and phased. I went to say goodbye to Charlie who was still asleep. I let him sleep in since it was his day off. Just then I hear dhim walking down the stairs.

"Ch-dad, I got a go." I said.

"Bye Bells. Have a good trip. Be safe." he said and hugged me.

I got in the truck and headed to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella P.O.V**

I finally made it to Fairbanks, Alaska and got off the plane. I saw Annie in the crowd and ran to her.

"Annie." I yelled.

"Bella." she squealed and hugged me.

"Bella, meet my fiancé Chase. Chase this is my cousin Bella." Annie introduced us.

"It's great to meet you." I said.

"You too. Annie told me so much about you." he said.

"We should go. I can't wait for you to see where we're having the wedding." she said and basically skipped to her car.

We all got in and she drove us to a hotel with lots of other guest.

"You know a lot of people." I stated.

"Most of them are Chase family and some are friends I made here." she said.

**One Week Later**

I've been here for a week and met a lot of people. I have to say I like everything about Alaska, except the snow and cold.

Today they were having the wedding. I was helping Annie get in her wedding dress when we heard screaming.

"What the hell?" Annie said.

"I'll go check it out." I said and opened the door.

We were in a small church right now. I looked

outside but was pushed back by Chase. He slammed the door.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Annie asked.

"Everyone's dead. There these pale people with

red eyes." he said.

Shit! Maybe I should tell them. I looked outside again and saw people withering in pain.

"Vampires." I whispered but they caught it.

"What?" Annie exclaimed.

The next few minutes I explained to them everything that happened to me.

"So their vampires." Annie stated.

"Yes. I have an idea. There's a vampire outside. It seems another one got mad and dismembered them. If I can find a needle and inject myself with it, I'll change." I said.

"No! you can't do that. This is my fault. I'll do it." Annie said.

"You don't know the side effects of being a vampire. I do. I need a needle." I said and began looking.

I found one laying next to some diabetic medicine.

"Stay here." I said and opened the door.

I quickly got some venom in the shot. I went back inside.

"Once I'm changed I will be thirsty. If I try to hurt you just start talking to me. Do. Not. Go. Outside." I said and injected the venom in my wrist.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Burning. Burning. Burning. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Scream. Stay quiet. Scream. Stay quiet. Scream. Stay quiet.

These were all my thoughts as I tried to stay quiet and not alert anyone of our presence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella P.O.V**

Pain. Pain. Pain.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Thu-u-mp.

I felt my heart stop. A delicious scent filled my senses and I was in a crouch ready to get what the smell was.

**Annie P.O.V**

Bella stopped withering on the floor. She was in front of me in a second smelling me.

"B-bella, its me Annie. Its Annie." I stuttered out.

She was at the other side of the room in a second. She looked as if she was fighting herself.

**Bella P.O.V**

After I found out I was smelling Annie I ran to the other side of the room. I was fighting all my instincts.

Kill. Drain. Your meal. Kill.

No! Annie. Annie. Annie.

I thought back to all my memories of her and won over my instincts. I walked slowly over to Annie.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Its alright Bells. So.. What now?" Annie asked form Chase's lap.

I forgot Chase was even there.

"I can't fight them all so… I was thinking about blowing them up. I have to get you away from here. I'll come back and take care of it." I said as they nodded "I need to carry you guys." I said.

Chase got on my back while I picked Annie up wedding style. I started running. I ran for miles until I saw the next town. I sat them down.

"This is the last time you'll see me. I can't be around a lot of humans. Don't tell anyone about what happened to you or me. You can't tell anyone. Go to this town. Go on a vacation to Florida and relax." I said.

Annie ran up and hugged me. I held my breath and gently hugged her back.

"It was great meeting you Chase. Take good care of my Cousin." I said as he nodded.

I watched them walk into the town. Now its time to finish my plan.

**Plan for the Vamps**

KILL THEM ALL!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella P.O.V**

I ran back to Fairbanks. It looked like a war zone. I got everything set up.

A vampire came out and the rest followed. The lead vampire seemed to be a newborn like myself.

"Why are you here?" I growled.

"We're here for food. Join my coven and come on to the next town." he said.

Time for my plan. I took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I'd rather not." I said and flicked the cigarette on the gasoline I had poured on the ground where they stood.

They went up in flames. My plan worked. I hear their screams but did nothing. I watched the flames die down. All the ashes blew away in the wind.

As I watched the ashes blow away I thought about what I should do. I have decided to become a nomad. I know of the Cullen's diet but I think killing murderers and rapist will make the world a better place.

That is what I will do. I can only hop things will get better from here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bella P.O.V**

I've been traveling as a nomad for a few months now. As I was running I heard footsteps. I spun and crouched down ready to attack.

They came out of the woods. There are five of them. A male in front with long black hair. A female with blond hair. A male that looked just like her but with brown hair. Another big bulky male and a leaner one with redish blondish hair.

"I am Aro. We have been looking for you ever since we found out you knew about us as a human." he said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We want you to join the Volturi. You could be on my guard." he said then pointed to everyone "This is Jane, Alec, Demitri, and Felix." he said.

Let's think about this. I am a nomad on my own. The Volturi want me to join. The Cullen's will probably look for me. The Cullen's are freaks.

"I'll join." I said.

"Great!" Aro exclaimed.

We ran to the airport where we got on a private plane. They told me all about the Volturi. They are vampire royalty and live I Italy. They make sure everyone respects the law, not to tell any humans about us. We finally made it to Volturi.

"An old friend, Elezar Denali, is in the throne room waiting to meet you. He can tell us what your powers are." Aro said almost bouncing with exitement.

We went inside a large room with three thrones in the middle of the room. I looked around and saw other vampires but one caught her attention. **MINE!** My beast was purring for him.

He had curly blond hair in a pony tail. He looked to be about six feet tall. He had red eyes just like everybody else but his seemed to stare into my soul, if I even have one. I also noticed a tattoo on his wrist. It was a line of barb wire.

"This is Elezar, Elezar this is Isabella." Aro introduced us.

"It's great to meet you." Elezar said in a polite tone.

"You too." I said.

"Well Elezar." Aro said impatiently.

Elezar looked at me for a long time before speaking.

"You can see the markings on her. It seems they change colors with her mood. It would seem her eyes change with her mood too.

"She brought over something from her human life, she is able to have kids. Her newborn strength and speed will never leave or fade, she is also a mental and physical shield.

"She can control the four elements and can look in someone's eyes and see their whole past. Her skin is not cold but warm, one hundred and eight degrees. She can talk to people through their thoughts if their bond is strong.

"She can fell if something bad is going to happen and may be a natural fighter." Elezar finished.

You could of heard a pin drop standing there in the throne room. Well, this is just fucking great.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella P.O.V

**I have been in Volturi for three months. Colton, or Cole, the newborn I saw in the throne room is my mate.**

**We became mates after I was there for two days. Marcus told us about our bond, we are true mates. I have learned to control all of my powers and today is Jane and I are going to Alaska. We have a message for Tanya Denali who has a human mate that needs to be either changed or killed.**

**Jane and I bored the plane to Alaska.**

"**I never thought Tanya would have a mate, a human mate at that." she said.**

"**I thought succumbs didn't have mates?" I questioned.**

"**Usually they don't. they just play with males and act like sluts." she said.**

"**Thank god vampires can't get STDs." I mumbled getting giggles from Jane.**

**Jane and I are like sisters now. Everyone in the guard have changed a little. Jane used to be a bitch before I showed up but now she's great.**

"**We're here." she said. **

**We got to the Denali's house in five minutes and knocked on the door. Tanya opened the door.**

"**What can we do for you?" she asked.**

"**We have a message from Aro. You have two choices." Jane's child like voice said.**

"**Either kill the human or change him." I finished for her.**

"**What right do you-" Tanya didn't get to finish her sentence. **

**Jane used her power and sent Tanya into a screaming and withering mess. Finally she stopped.**

"**Change the human or kill him." I said again.**

**Tanya didn't wait and ran over to the human who was watching us in horror. She sunk his teeth in him. He started screaming. We stayed until we were sure they couldn't suck the venom out and then went home. **

**My mate and I had a long night and I couldn't help but wonder how I got so lucky to have him. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Bella P.O.V_

_**Today is the annual Volturi ball. All covens are coming and when I saw all, I mean the Cullen's too.**_

_**Everyone knows my past with the Cullen's and I had to tell them about the La Push wolves. They were quite intrigued with the shape shifters. They allowed me to speak to Charlie and the pack over the phone. The pack thought I was stupid but brave for what I did and how I was changed.**_

_**Right now Jane and Heidi were helping me with makeup and getting dressed. When they were done I looked beautiful.**_

_**I had an emerald green dress with one strap on my right shoulder. It stopped above my knees. There was black lace around the top and bottom along with black embroidered in it. I had on black panty hose and black high heels. My hair was curled and pinned back with black clips.**_

_**My makeup was great. I had on red lip gloss that made my lips look even better. I had black eyeliner on the bottom side of my eyes and green on the top. I had on blue smoke eye shadow. WOW!**_

"_**Bella, you look great." Jane squealed.**_

"_**You guys look great too." I said.**_

_**Jane had on a blue dress and Heidi had on a purple dress. They looked great. We opened the door and the boys jaws dropped.**_

"_**Beautiful." Cole whispered. **_

"_**You look great." Demitri said to Heidi.**_

"_**Well, let's go lovebirds." Jane said.**_

_**Cole wrapped his arm around my waste and kissed my neck. My tattoos were going haywire. We walked in the throne room where the ball was being held. I saw the Cullen's looking shocked to see me.**_

"_**Dance with me." Cole said.**_

_**I nodded. We glided across the floor in each other arms. Many people said that watching us they could practically feel the love rolling off us. Then Aro had to ruin it.**_

"_**Bella, Cole, I'm sorry to interrupt your dance **_

_**but I was wondering of you Bella could go check in with Gianna and see if anyone else is coming." Aro said.**_

"_**Sure." I said and kissed Cole on the lips.**_

"_**Love you." he whispered.**_

"_**Love you too." I whispered back.**_

_**I walked to the office and saw Gianna. We got along pretty well and everyone has treated her with respect since I got here. I hope Aro changes her.**_

"_**Gianna, are there any more covens coming?" I asked.**_

_**She checked for a minute.**_

"_**No. the last coven is already here, the **_

_**Benndigs." she said.**_

"_**Thank you. Have a nice night Gianna." I said.**_

"_**You too." she said.**_

_**I started walking only to smell the Cullen's. there they were.**_

"_**Bella." Alice squealed and ran at me.**_

_**I used my shield and kept her away from me.**_

"_**Cullen's." I said and started walking only to here them start screaming.**_

"_**You belong with us." Alice growled.**_

"_**How can you be with these monsters." Esme snarled.**_

"_**Come here love, NOW." Edward growled.**_

"_**Enough." Aro said as he came around the corner.**_

"_**It's time for you to leave Cullen's. If you bother Bella again you will be executed." he said and the Cullen's ran.**_

"_**Thank you." I said and went back to the ball.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Bella P.O.V**

It's been three months since the ball and I haven't heard from Charlie since that morning.

I'm anxious all the time and I can't hide it since my tattoos show it. I decided to call the wolves.

"Hello." Sam answered.

"Sam, this is Bella. Have you heard from Charlie?" I asked.

"Bells, I got some bad news." he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Victoria killed Charlie and joined the Cullen's."

he said.

"I'm coming to Forks." I said and hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Bella P.O.V**

Demitri, Felix, Alec, Jane, Cole, and I got on the private plane right after I hung up. I was pissed, anxious, and vengeful.

We finally got to Forks. We went to the La Push border and watched as the wolves came up.

"When did Victoria join the Cullen's?" I asked as Sam phased back.

"She joined them two and a half months ago." he said.

We talked a little more. I found out Emily was pregnant and congratulated Sam. We left after a while and went to the Cullen's house. Once there they all walked out. Victoria was hanging all over Eddie boy. Did he forget he killed her mate.

"I see you have a new member. Did she tell you what she did?" I asked.

"She slipped up on her diet." Carlisle said as if it was nothing.

"She killed Charlie." I said and lunged at her.

Jane used her gift on them as I slowly ripped Victoria apart. Jane stopped using her gift as they gasped for breath they didn't need.

"Next time you accept a member into your family, make sure they didn't piss anyone off." I suggested.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Bella P.O.V**

We've been back in Volturi for two days and I've been feeling weird. Just as I thought that I felt a small kick in my stomach.

I quickly ran to Aro's office where all three kings were talking. I bust through the door, grabbed hi hand and placed it on my stomach.

**KICK! KICK!**

Aro gasped. Caius and Marcus both touche dmy stomach.

**KICK! KICK! KICK!**

"Bella, your pregnant." Aro said.

"Wow!" I whispered feeling another kick.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Bella P.O.V**

I found out a week ago I was pregnant with triplets. Today was a quiet day. I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You need to come to the throne room." Alec said through the door.

"Ok." I said and went to the throne room.

Everyone was there with big smiles. Cole walked up and got down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." I squealed and jumped in his arms.

The next two hours consisted of congrats and squealing.

**One Week Later**

I have great wedding plans. Jane is going to be my made of honor. Heidi and Gianna are going to be my brides maid. SURPRISE! Aro changed Gianna.

Cole chose Alec as his number one man who would stand by his side. Demitri and Felix will also stand by him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Bella P.O.V**

I'm getting married today. Jane, Heidi, and

Gianna are helping get me ready.

My dress is beautiful. It is floor length and strap less. The train is long. There are diamonds and pearls embedded in the dress and whit lack outline it. The veil is long but we decided not cover my face.

My makeup make me look like an angel. I have ruby red lip gloss. I have a yellow calmed colored eyeliner. My eye shadow is a tan color. My hair is curled and pined back by white clips to shoe my face.

"You look beautiful sis." Jae said.

"Perfect." Heidi said.

"Beautiful." Gianna said.

Their dresses are perfect too. They are all wearing yellow dresses. Jane's is floor length and strap less. Heidi's dress is ankle length with one strap on the right side. Gianna's ties in the back and stobs at he rankles.

"You guys look beautiful too." I said.

We all had venom welled up in our eyes.

"It's time to go." Aro said.

He was going to give me away. He hooked his arm with mine. We stared walking. I watched as Jane, Heidi, and Gianna made their way to the front. Then the music started. We walked in and heard gasps from the Cullen's and everyone else. Once at the front it took all I had not to jump in my loves arms.

"Do you, Colton Burns, take Isabella Swan to become your wife?" Marcus asked.

He was playing the preacher part. Ha! Ha!

"I do." Cole said.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Colton Burns to become your husband?" Marcus asked.

"I do." I answered.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Marcus said.

As soon as our lips touched a round of applauses went around. We all danced and talked until I saw Demitri pull out a box and get down on one knee in front of Heidi. I poked Cole.

"Look." I said.

He looked at them and smiled. I had gone silent as everyone watched.

"Heidi, will you marry me?" Demitri asked.

"Yes." she whispered and kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Bella P.O.V**

It was Heidi's wedding day and I was big as a balloon. Heidi looked beautiful.

Her dress was knee length with spaghetti straps. Her hair was in a bun with a few pieces hanging down.

"You look beautiful Heidi." I said.

"Thank you." she said.

She made me her bride's maid and then Jane and

Gianna.

"Do you Heidi, take Demitri to be your husband?" once again Marcus asked.

"I do." she said.

"Do you Demitri take Heidi to be you wife?" Marcus asked.

"I do." he said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Marcus said.

We all cheered as their lips touched. We were all talking when I felt a pain. I screamed. Cole carried

me to out room.

"She's going into labor." Elezar, who had followed us, said. "I can deliver the children." he said.

"Ok." Aro agreed.

Cole was growling the whole time at Elezar.

"I need you to push Bella." Elezar said.

I pushed and pushed until the pain stopped.

"Congratulations. You have triplets, three boys." Elezar said.

**My sons were born that day.**

**Jebadiah Lee Swan - Burns - Volturi **

**Anthony Jacob Swan - Burns - Volturi **

**Caleb Wayne Swan - Burns - Volturi.**


	16. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

It has been four years since my sons were born. A year ago I had two more kids. Twin girls.

**Eliza Ray Swan - Burns - Volturi**

**Sasha Lynn Swan - Burns - Volturi **

My sons are turning four years old today. My girls are turning one today. Weird isn't it? They were born on the same date.

Jane found her mate two years ago in a human

Aro was about to eat. She changed him, Michal. Gianna found her mate in Felix.

He always flirted with her as a human. Felix always had a crush on her but she was human and he didn't want to complicate things. When Gianna was changed he got even shyer about talking to her. We finally got them together.

Marcus changed a lot. Turns out Didymin wasn't his true mate. A nomad that came asking to join the Volturi is. Her name is Jacquelyn and they are perfect together. She is too be crowned queen soon. She is also very nice.

The Cullen's did come back once again for Bella. They endangered her children and were executed. Bella couldn't find it in herself to feel guilty. She was the one to kill the Cullen's.

Isabella Swan went through ups and downs but now,… she's found her happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
